The Little Things
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Legolas attempts to court Frodo with the little things. Will he succeed? Read and find out! Some angst, but mostly an excuse for fluff! One-shot


**Title:** The Little Things

**Summary:** Legolas attempts to court Frodo with the little things. Will he succeed?

**Warnings:** Slash, some angst but mostly fluff

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Though I wish I did, so that there would've been more interaction between Frodo & Legolas. The characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. I'm just borrowing them.

**A/N:** Written because I needed something to cheer me up.

**Pairing:** Frodo Baggins/Legolas Greenleaf

**Story wordcount:** 1,664

Frodo could feel that he was being watched again and inclined his head slightly to see that it was Legolas' baby blues gazing at him from the side. The beautiful Elf then winked playfully at him and got up to offer him his share of bread. A little surprised by the Elf's sudden attention on him, he noticed Aragorn giving Legolas an odd look, before smiling a little, amused, and then shook his head, going back to finish the rest of his supper. Wondering what that look was about, Frodo looked back up at Legolas, accepting his offer.

"Thank you, Legolas!" he thanked his Elven companion in a friendly manner, who smiled widely, looking pleased, before going to sit back down besides Aragorn, but he could. He saw Sam eyeing him oddly from the side like Aragorn had done and sighed. What's the big deal anyway? Legolas just gave him his bread. So what?

But things just got weirder after that.

The next day, as they continued their journey to Mordor, Frodo couldn't help but notice that Legolas was keeping closer then usually as if he'd designated himself Frodo's personal body guard, but that was Sam's job. Not that he wasn't grateful of course. It was just...odd. That wasn't all though, Legolas even attempted to make more conversation with him, more than usual.

Such as:

"Have you anyone waiting for you in back in the Shire, Frodo?"

Frodo blinked, a little caught off guard by such personal question from the Prince of Mirkwood and shook his head no. Legolas beamed.

"Splendid! Do you miss the, Shire? Stupid question! Of course you do! Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I find it quite honorable that you of all people, volunteered to be the ring bearer. It's such a burden to carry, but you don't have to carry the burden alone you know."

Blushing, Frodo ducked his head shyly a little, "I know. That's why you all are we with me; to help me right?"

Legolas looked slightly put out then, but nodded, and replied, "Right. Well, if there's anything I can do to make our task even easier for you, don't hesitate to ask all right?"

He nodded, "All right." Legolas smiled and went over to talk with Aragorn for a bit.

"What's with Legolas being so clingy to you all the sudden?" Sam asked curiously, taking Legolas's previous place next to him.

He frowned a little, biting his bottom lip thoughtfully, "I don't know, Sam. Maybe he's just trying to be friendly. I mean, he's an Elf after all."

Sam didn't looked convinced that that was the reason, but nodded his head in agreement anyway.

"But it's mostly you who seems to have captured all of his attention. If he was just being friendly, wouldn't he be clingy to the rest of us too."

Frodo couldn't help but smirk, knowing his dear friend's fondness for the Elves ran even higher than his own.

"Jealous are we, Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes playfully, "Maybe a little."

Frodo chuckled.

The next day, the only one who was up at the crack of dawn beside himself was Legolas, who quite unexpected perched himself down next to him obviously taking a break from his watch duty, but Frodo couldn't blame him, even their hardly ever sleeper needed a bit of rest every now and then. Legolas opened his bag, and reached in to search for something. He must've found it, because he smiled with triumph then pulled out a beautiful pure silver hairbrush, which was obviously made for elven royalty.

"Will be so kind as to brush my hair for me this morning, Little One?" the Prince probed politely, offering him the hair brush.

Gaping a little, he nodded, taking the brush as the Elf turned around and practically made himself comfortable in his lap. Shaking his head in part disbelief and amusement, he raised his fingers to glide them down through those long blond locks of silky hair, testing, and couldn't believe he was touching such a lovely and fair creature, not to mention royalty, in such a intimate fashion. He heard Legolas sigh with pleasure from the contact. Growing bolder, he raised the hairbrush and started brushing the blond hair, that practically turned silver with the moonlight.

"Like this?" he asked his companion, who moaned slightly, nodding.

"Yes! Exactly like that, Frodo! Oh, that feels so good! Please don't stop!" Legoals pleaded, leaning back so that he back pressed slightly against his chest.

Who could've guessed that such a little thing like brushing someone's hair could have such an arousing effect? He only hoped that Legolas wouldn't notice.

Later that day when it started to rain and grew cold, Legolas wrapped his own cloak around his shoulders. Not even giving him a chance to protest.

"For the favor you did for me this morning," Legolas explained, before going to talk with Gandalf. He watched him go, unable to prevent himself from lowering his eyes and admire the handsome Elf's backside swaying back and forth. Legolas even managed to make that seem graceful. He unconsciously smelt the insides of the Elf's robe and it smelled strangely of roses. Smiling blissfully, he lost himself in daydreams of seducing his Elf.

And since when did he start thinking of Legolas as his Elf anyway?

Later that night, Legolas surprised him even further creeping over in the middle of the night while everyone else was sleeping and laid down next to him, offering his warmth to help him fall asleep, which he gladly accepted, letting his Elf crawl into his sleeping bag with him. With a feeling of contentment, he wrapped his arm around Legolas's torso, breathing in his scent of roses, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Legolas was gone when he woke up, but it was just as well. He suspected that his Elf had snuck away before everyone else woke up, which was just as well. It wouldn't look good if the others found him sharing his sleeping bag with the Prince of Mirkwood. And wouldn't that just be awkward trying to explain it to Sam. He was grateful to Legolas for sparing him that unpleasant experience.

It was then that the truth of his situation finally hit him like a punch in the gut. He was smitten for an Elven Prince, who seemed to requite his feelings. But it just wasn't proper was it? A Hobbit and a Elf? Who ever heard of such a crazy thing? But he couldn't help the way he felt. He didn't know what would happen if he chose to accept Legolas obvious attempt at courting him, but he couldn't wait to find out.

Later that day, Legolas offered to teach him how shoot his arrow, which he excitedly accepted, following Legolas a little away from the others, but not out of hearing range. At least, not for Legolas.

Let's just say, he failed miserably, but having the blond beauty so close and touching his fingers as he showed him how to aim, and hearing that giggle, which was like music to his ears, when he had shot the ground at his feet instead of his intending target, with the arrow had been more than worth it.

When they lost Gandalf, Legolas pressed their foreheads together briefly that night in Lothlorian, then kissed his cheek softly for the first time, and held his hand for the rest of the night. It didn't take the pain of losing Gandalf away completely, but his heart felt a little lighter knowing that he wasn't alone.

Before they left the next day, Legolas took him aside.

"I need you to know something before we depart, Frodo," he said seriously, reaching for his hand. Frodo reached up and clutched it delicately in his own smaller ones.

"I'm listening, Legolas," he replied, unconsciously inching closer.

"You have come to mean a great deal to me, Frodo Baggins. I should be truly devastated if we were to ever lose you my Littl..." Legolas paused, his voice cracking up a bit, and Frodo could tell that he was trying desperately to control his emotions. But, Frodo didn't Legolas to have to feel that way with him and that he could be open with him about anything. Legolas took a deep breath, tightening his hold on his hand a little more, then declared bravely, "My heart is yours."

Frodo closed his eyes, guilt starting to eat him up inside anew. He knew what he was supposed to do, but how could he leave Legolas when he just practically gave him Frodo Baggins of the Shire the power to make or break him. It just wasn't fair! Finally, he opened his eyes and placed the palm of Legolas's hand on his own beating fast heart.

"Feel that, Legolas Thranduilion? It only beats for you." '_I hate my life!'_

Legolas beamed, his stunning blue eyes as ever sparkling happily, as he knelt down in front of him so that they were eye level, and waited for him to make the next move. He tucked some of soft silky blond hair of his behind that pointy ear, tempted to lick its lobe, but settled for leaning forward, framing Legolas's face delicately with his hands, and at last kissed those tempting and delicious red lips of his Elf's instead. Legolas whined a little, and Frodo grinned as he pulled back, only to press their forehead together comfortingly.

_'I love you, Melleth Nin!'_

He heard Legolas voice inside his head like he did Lady Galadriel's when he had confronted the mirror in Lothlorian.

_'I know. And I you, my love.'_

**The End**

Like it? Hate it? I'd love to know either way!


End file.
